New found feelings
by Futile Resistance
Summary: Damien comes to earth to visit Pip, but one terrible experience will lead Damien to confess his true feelings for Pip.


Pip stared eagerly out the window. Damien was coming for one of his visits! Because he was living with his father in hell, it was quite hard for Pip to get to see him. But Damien had a kind heart and went out of his way to see Pip when it was possible. And now was one of those times. Damien only showed up at night, hopping out of a flaming portal and acting like he had been there the whole time. And if you didn't pay attention you would've believed he had always been standing there too. But Pip liked the burst of excitement he got when Damien showed up. It was so invigorating. And Damien always showed up in front of his house. Probably seeing as Pip was the only one he came to Earth to visit.

Pip waited quite a while. He eventually gave up.

'Maybe he's coming tomorrow...' Pip thought to himself. He smiled. He was happy at the thought he was coming at all. He missed Damien often. He wondered what their relationship was... were they best friends?

Or... something more? He shook his head. These were thoughts a normal teenage boy shouldn't be having.

His foster parents would be quite upset if they knew he thought in such ways. He didn't like being scolded. He fell asleep. Damien would be there tomorrow...

...

He woke up, Damien staring him in the face. "EEEP!" He shouted, surprised to see Damien. Damien leaned back and looked thoughtfully out the window. "What are you-" Before Pip could finish, Damien interrupted.

"Did you know you purr in your sleep? What a weird habit..."Pip's cheeks flushed the faintest color of pink.

"It's ok, though. I sort of... like it" Damien said, not looking at Pip the entire time.

"How did you-" Pip muttered, being interrupted again.

"I got in because you never lock your windows. You could be murdered or robbed that way, ya know?" He said in a monotone.  
He glared at Pip. "Make that a habit from now on. Always lock your windows before you go to sleep or I'll..."He turned away, thinking.

"You'll do what? Murder me, Old chap?" Pip said, doubting him. Damien turned suddenly, grabbing Pip's sides.

"I'll tickle you!" He shouted, and tickled Pip's sides. Pip giggled and begged him to stop, his cheeks turning red. "St-stop! I'll lock my windows, I swear!" Pip begged.

"Ok then..." Damien said, grabbing a hairbrush. "That's enough of that, then... Can I brush your hair?"

The question took Pip by surprise. "Why do you wanna brush my hair?"

Damien looked at the hair brush, then at Pip. "Dunno, I just really like your hair. It's so soft."

Pip blushed and sat in Damien's lap. "Don't pull too hard,ok? My mum always hurts me when she brushes my hair..."

Damien smiled. "Ok, I'll try not to hurt you too bad ok?"

Pip sat while Damien gently brushed his hair. Pip thought it was funny, whenever Damien hit a tangle in his hair he'd whisper to him, 'So sorry' and keep brushing.

"Are you done?" Pip asked when Damien stopped brushing.

"Yeah" Damien said, running his fingers through Pip's golden strands. "Don't ever get a haircut, ok Pippers?" Pip hated that. 'Pippers'. Sure, he didn't mind when Damien said it, but it was annoying to him when other people used it.

"I won't" Pip promised. He liked his long hair...

"It's Saturday, ya know?" Damien said, Wrapping his arms around Pip. "We can do whatever you want today."

Pip blushed red and faced Damien. "Can you help me pick an outfit?"

Damien smiled a gentle smile. "Sure, Pippers. If that's what you want."

...

Pip finished dressing in the bathroom, Checking his look to see if he was fit to leave the house. He walked into his room to see Damien climbing out the window.

"What are you doing?" Pip said looking puzzled at Damien.

"I've seen you foster parents, they're saints! If they knew you were hanging out with the son of Satan..." He said, looking at the floor.

"I guess you're right, see ya downstairs then." Damien hopped down, and Pip left his room. He could hear his foster parents arguing about his feminine hair style. "Mum, Father, could I go to the mall?" He asked.

"Not if you're going to buy any girls' clothes to match your hair cut!" His mum yelled at him.

"Amelia, Pip looks fine." His father said turning to him and whispering, "Here, take this money and go. She's acting like a bloody wanker" he handed Pip some money and winked at him, saying goodbye.  
He snuck out the door, and joined up with Damien again. "My father is so kind" Pip said putting the money in his pockets. They started walking towards the mall.

"Maybe if I bathed in holy water I could meet him" Damien said, with a sort of evil aura.

"That's not funny" Pip said, pouting. "Wouldn't you burn if you did that?" He asked.

"Yeah" Damien answered, shrugging.

"Then why suggest it, you bloody twit?" Pip shouted, slapping Damien's arm.

Damien looked at the spot Pip slapped him, and rubbed it. "What'd you do that for?" Damien said, still rubbing the sore spot. "You were being a twit!" Pip said, angrily.  
Damien chuckled. "While yer yellin' at meh, would you like some crumpets?" He said in a mocking british accent.

Pip's eyes watered and his face turned red. "DON'T MAKE FUN OF ME!" He shouted, covering his face.

Damien stopped and looked at him. "You know I was only kidding, Pippers" Pip stopped his foot and looked away, sniffling.

"I DON'T KNOW THAT! THAT'S WHAT EVERYONE SAYS WHEN THEY MAKE FUN OF ME! AND I DON'T EVEN LIKE CRUMPETS!" Damien sighed. Pip sniffled some more. 'This is what he gets for being mean!' Pip thought to himself.

"You are sooooo emotionally fragile." Damien said to him.

"S-so? You don't like it?" Pip said sort of angrily.

"Nah, it's just... childish" Damien said, snorting. "But that's what you're best at, right?"

Pip's face flashed red and He grabbed Damien's collar. "TAKE THAT BACK. I AM SOOOOO MATURE! YOU SIR, ARE JUST JEALOUS." Damien laughed and patted Pip's head.

"I didn't believe it at first, but people CAN get so mad their nostrils flare!" Pip blushed a almost crimson color and covered his face with his hat.

"M-my nostrals... flare?" Pip said self-consciously.

"It's ok, I like it." Damien said. 'What's his problem?' Pip thought. 'He always says he likes everything about me...'

They walked until they reached they mall and Butters and Eric stopped them.

"What are you fags doin' here?" Eric said. Butters latched onto his arm like a frightened puppy.

"M-maybe you sh-shouldn't make fun of Damien... E-eric.." Pip was surprised Eric didn't hit Butters, he just sighed.

"I guess you're right. I'll get to hell soon enough." Eric laughed.

"D-Don't say that, Eric!" Butters said.

"Oh, Believe me, he will" Damien said with a cold look in his eyes. Eric, the huge boy now a highschool quarter back, walked up and stared into Damien's eyes.

"SO ANYWAY, WHAT ARE YOU GUYS UP TO?" Butters shouted before it got ugly between Damien and Eric. They both snorted and backed away from each other.  
"We're just here to hang out and shop a little while Damien is visiting." Pip said.

Butters Perked up. "Eric, we should hang out with them!" Eric scowled and grabbed Butters' hand.

"We will NEVER hang out with THEM." Eric said, dragging Butters away like a ragdoll.

"O-oh. Well, Bye fellas!" Butters shouted as they left.

"Butters shouldn't take that from him." Pip said. "Maybe he's doing it for a reason" Damien said, Grabbing Pip's hand.

"Like what?" Pip asked.

"A bet, prostitution... love" Damien said watching them walk away. "People do really crazy things for love." Pip thought about what Damien was talking about. 'Was Damien suggesting HE loved ME?' Pip tugged his hand away from Damien.

"Y-yeah... I guess so..." Pip walked into the mall and heard Damien swiftly follow.

...

"So, here we are..." Damien said, looking dazed. "Where are we gonna shop then?"

Pip looked around. There was a preppy sore to the right, with a bunch of mean looking jocks hanging out in front of it, to the left was a goth store with the goths from school smoking out in front of it. Wow. What options. There was a pet store, but looking at kittens didn't seem like something Damien would want to do... hmm...

"What do you want to do?" Pip asked, perking up a little.

"You" Damien replied. "Wha-" Pip said, being interrupted.

"I MEAN, I WANT YOU TO CHOOSE." Damien corrected himself nervously.

Pip looked oddly at Damien and sighed. "i don't know what I wanna do...".

"HEY FRENCHIE!" A familiar voice called out from the food court. Damien and Pip both looked over to see Craig sitting with Tweek at a table gesturing from them to come over.

"Let's go" Pip said, dragging Damien along. Damien grunted.

"GAH, H-Hi P-p-p-PIP!" Tweek stuttered.

"Calm down, Tweek." Craig said, putting his arm around Tweek. Tweek actually seemed to calm down... he still twitched though.

"Hi chaps!" Pip said pulling up a chair. "C'mon Damien, sit!" Damien scowled and sat down.

"Hey..." He muttered.

"Well, looks like someone's in a good mood" Craig said to Damien sarcasticly. Damien just glared.

"So, Frenchie, I-" Craig started.

"He isn't French" Damien said.

"Yea, and your mom isn't a virgin. So?" Craig said, flipping off Damien. Damien stood up.

"I can see why I've never liked mortals." He walked away.

"Wait!" Pip shouted.

"Yeah, don't leave your girlfriend behind!" Craig snickered at what he said.

Damien turned towards them swiftly, his eyes literally glowing red. He raised his hand, and Craig lifted right with it.

"W-WHAT IS THIS?" Craig said, floating in the air.

"LEAVE. PIP. OUT. OF. YOUR. FUCKING. TAUNTS." Damien said, his voice deep and dark. This was a side of his Pip had not seen. Pip walked towards Damien.

"Pip, don't get too close, I don't want to hurt you..." Damien said.

"YOU WILL NEVER HURT PIP!" A voice yelled. It was Pip's foster mom. She came running and threw holy water onto Damien. Damien yelled in pain and Craig fell to the ground.

"GAH!" Tweek shouted, scared out of his life.

"MUM, WHAT'RE YOU DOING?" his mum came running towards Damien with her cross. "STOP!" Pip smacked the cross out of her hand. " Don't hurt him..." She looked at him like she was insane.

"WHAT? PIP, HE'S A DEMON!" She shouted. "HE COULD'VE KILLED YOUR FRIEND!" Pip looked at Damien curled up on the floor, covering his face after being hit with holy water. His skin was still sizzling. Pip's heart sank. He knew Damien would never visit again.

"...Let's just go home and leave him here..." Pip grabbed his mum's hand and they left for home, leaving Damien at the hands of the townspeople at the mall...

...

"What was all that back there?" His mum asked.

Pip stared depressed out the window, thinking of how betrayed Damien must feel. 'I left him there to die... and it didn't even phase me...' Pip thought. He turned to his mum, looking down at the floor. He had to at least give her some evidence Damien wasn't evil.  
"He was..." Pip started. How was he supposed to put this? "He was... um... a classmate of mine." Pip finally said.

His mum glared at him, and scoffed. "That school will let anybody in"

She was right, Pip thought. The teachers didn't care. I mean, seriously. They let Cartman stay in school and he's the most racist kid alive.

"B-but... He's not... THAT bad.." Pip stuttered and stared blankly at his mum.

She stared back, but not blankly. She looked horrified. "ARE YOU FUCKING POSSESSED?" She asked.

Pip could have sworn he felt his heart shatter. He turned back to the window, and motioned his mum to leave. Damien was outside. Bandages covering one side of his face and a shoulder. Pip's shattered heart had completely disintegrated at that point. Damien was just staring up at him, a soulless look in his un-wounded eye, then headed towards the door.

'Don't... don't knock on the door...'Pip pleaded inside his head. He noticed his dad opened the door.

"Come in, old chap" He heard his father say.

'oh no... oh no...' Pip got sudden goosebumps and his stomach felt weird as Damien burst through his door and stepped up close behind him.

"I-I..." Pip couldn't talk... he didn't know what to say. What could anybody say in a situation like that? ...  
There was a long silence before Damien finally spoke up.

"Phillip..." He started. "I'm dearly sorry for what happened today... I didn't mean to hurt you.."

Pip turned to him, tears in his eyes. "Hurt me? HURT ME? LOOK AT YOU!" He said, absolutely regretting being at the mall that day with him. Damien looked solemnly at the ground, then at Pip.

"That isn't what I meant. I know how bad you must feel on the inside..." Pip noticed something odd about Damien. His usually frightening aura was nowhere to be found and... what was wrong with his back? Pip grabbed the object behing Damien and pulled it. Damien yelped.

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING TO MY TAIL?" Damien shouted and yanked his tail out of Pip's hands.

"TAIL? SINCE WHEN DO YOU HAVE A TAIL?" Pip shouted back in shock.

Damien sighed.

"I thought revealing something personal about me would break the ice so this wouldn't be so hard..."

Pip tried to pay no mind to Damien's tail. "So what wouldn't be so hard?" Pip asked, confused.

"Pip I-" Damien was interrupted when Pip's mum came in with a basket of laundry.

"Wh-Wh-WHAT?" She shouted. Pip's dad ran up the stairs.

"What's going on?" He asked.

"IT'S THE DEMON!" Pip's mom yelled as she held up the cross on her necklance. "LEAVE, LEAVE!" She shouted.

Damien looked sadly at Pip's mum, then at Pip. "I'm sorry" Damien said, jumping out the window.

Pip watched him leave, then turned to his parents. "WHAT'S WRONG WITH YOU? JUST BECAUSE HE'S THE SON OF SATAN DOESN'T MEAN HE CAN'T BE MY FRIEND! HE NEVER TRIES TO HURT ME. AND NEVER WILL! JUST LEAVE HIM ALONE! HE'S MY ONLY FRIEND!"

Before he knew it, he was bawling. Crying for Damien and because his mum had a stroke from the shock of how Pip felt about a demon.

...

He was in bed now, trying at all costs to sleep. But there was nothing that could settle him, he had had the worst day of his little British life. He found himself thinking about Damien. All the times they spent together. The first time they hugged, and Pip found out he was actually really warm for being so pale. Pip kept the thought of how warm Damien was in his mind. He eventually drifted to sleep, imagining himself in Damien's arms.

Damien shook Pip, waking him up.

"nnnn... uhh?" Pip mumbled, tired.

Damien hugged him, and whispered "Sorry to wake you up but there's something I have to tell you..."

He paused and looked Pip in the eyes."I-I love you Pip."

Pip blushed. "D-Damien... Why are you..." Pip was a little shocked.

Damien just smiled and hugged him closer. "Don't ever change Pip"

Pip pondered for a second... "But Damien, how'd you-"

Damien pulled back, and pointed to the window. "You didn't lock it"

Pip frowned "You're gunna tickle me now, aren't you?" Damien chuckled.

"How about this instead?" Damien kissed Pip gently and patted his head. Pip's face flushed red.

"That isn't a punishment.." he said shyly and got up to lock the window. But before he could make it to the window, Damien spanked him.

"How's that for a punishment?" Damien said, a sly look on his face.

Pip rolled his eyes and locked the window. "Whatever" He said climbing into bed and taking Damien with him. "Sleep with me, there's still five hours before school starts." Damien blushed and held Pip tight.

"Sure Pippers... if that's what you want"


End file.
